owengrade6spacefandomcom-20200214-history
Jupiter
EARTH COMARED TO JUPI.jpg Jupiter.jpg Inside of jupiter.jpg Rings around jupiter.jpg All the planets.png EARTH COMARED TO JUPI.jpg Write the first paragraph of your page here. What is the Weather Like on Jupiter? The weather on Jupiter is very windy and cloudy. Storms on the planet are known for lasting a long time. The largest of Jupiter's storms is The Great Red Spot this storm has been seen from Earth since at least 1831. The winds on Jupiter Blow very fast and can reach speeds of 400 miles ( 650 kilometres ) per hour. The temperature on Jupiter varies. The hottest part of the planet is the core, the temperature can reach 45,000 ºF ( 25,000 ºC ). The planet gets cooler towards the exterior. Near Jupiter's clouds the temperature is around -236 ºF ( -149 ºC ). So as you can imagine the clouds on Jupiter are frozen! What is The Great Red Spot? The Great Red Spot is the biggest storm on Jupiter it. It is so big that the whole Earth could fit in it. It measures 7,450 miles (12,000 kilometres ) from north to south, and 10,500 miles ( 17,000 kilometres ) from easy to west. The winds spin up to speeds of 250 miles ( 400 kilometres ) per hour. What Does Jupiter Look Like and Why? The colors of Jupiter’s atmosphere are created when different chemicals reflect the Sun’s light. Most of Jupiter is hydrogen and helium, but the top of its clouds are composed of ammonia crystals, with small amounts of water ice and droplets. Powerful storms on Jupiter are created by the planet’s convection. That allows the storms to bring material, such as phosphorus, sulfur and hydrocarbons, from closer to the planet’s core to the tops of the clouds, causing the white, brown, and red spots that we see dotting the atmosphere. White spots appear to be cool storms, brown are warm, and red are hot storms. Paragrahs by Jordan Lloyd Paragrahs by kellie pomeranz There are at least 63 moons. I wrote the 16 main ones Below. Jupiter's Moon's Jupiter has 16 moons. 1. Metis - 128,000km away from Jupiter . 40 km across discovered in 1979 2. Adrastea - 129,000 km away from Jupiter , 35 km across discovered in 1979 3. Amalthea - 181,200km away from Jupiter , 170 km across discovered in 1892 4. Thebe - 222,000 km away from Jupiter , 75km across discovered In 1979 5. Lo - 422,000km away from Jupiter , 3,632 across discovered in 1610 6. Europa - 671,000 km away from Jupiter , 3,126 across discovered In 1610 7. Ganymede - 1,070,000 km away from Jupiter , 5,275 across discovered in 1610 8. Callisto - 1,883,000 km away from Jupiter , 4,820 km across discovered in 1610 9. Leda - 11,090,00 km away from Jupiter , 15km across discovered in 1974 10. Himalia - 11,460,000 km away from Jupiter , 170 across discovered in 1904 11. Lysithea - 11, 740,000 km away from Jupiter , 35km across discovered in 1938 12. Elara- 11,750,000 km away from Jupiter , 80 km across discovered in 1905 13. Ananke- 20,900,000 km away from Jupiter , 30 km across discovered in 1951 14 . Carme - 22,550,000 km away from Jupiter , 40 km across discovered In 1938 15 . Pasiphae- 23,500,000 km away from Jupiter , 50 km across discovered in 1908 16 . Sinope - 24,000,000 km away from Jupiter , this shows all of jupiters 16 main moons Did you know that some moons have volcanos with hot lava in them, and some have water under the cold ice. How Big is Jupiter? Jupiter is the fourth biggest object in the sky its about 142, 984 km around ( across) and that's 11 times wider then earth , , but its the largest planet in the solar system its TWICE as heavy as all the planets put together that's ALOT. Jupiter is so big and heavy that it causes it self to take a long time to move it takes Jupiter 4,000 earth days so that's around 12 years in earth. Jupiter's mass- 317,89 earths mass Jupiter's density- 1.33 times the density of water Jupiter's gravity- 2.3 times earths gravity Jupiter's rotation axis-9.83 earth hours Jupiter's revolution on the sun- 11.86 earth years Jupiter's number of moons 63 including the 16 main Who Discovered Jupiter? In 1609 an Italian Scientist Galileo Galilei ade a new device Dutch Sailors were using telescope search for land and spot other ships , after a wile he noticed the the telocscopes could have been used to veiw the night sky , one year later he started to use his telascope to look at the moon and other planets. it ws almost 300 years before sientests began to make imporent new discoveries about Jupiter. By the 1800's telescopes have improved enough that it was possible to identify a 5th moon around Jupiter. During the half of the 20th Centery Scientist found 7 more moons orbiting The King of Planets ( Jupiter ). FUN FACTS - if jupiter was the size of a soccer ball earth would be a marble -jupiter is the biggest planet in the solar system - discoverd in 1914 - did you know that jupiters twice as heavy as all the other planets put together Big is Jupiter? Jupiter is the fourth biggest object in the sky its about 142, 984 km around ( across) and that's 11 times wider then earth , , but its the largest planet in the solar system its TWICE as heavy as all the planets put together that's ALOT. Jupiter is so big and heavy that it causes it self to take a long time to move it takes Jupiter 4,000 earth days so that's around 12 years in earth. Jupiter's mass- 317,89 earths mass Jupiter's density- 1.33 times the density of water Jupiter's gravity- 2.3 times earths gravity Jupiter's rotation axis-9.83 earth hours Jupiter's revolution on the sun- 11.86 earth years Jupiter's number of moons 63 including the 16 main Who Discovered Jupiter? In 1609 an Italian Scientist Galileo Galilei ade a new device Dutch Sailors were using telescope search for land and spot other ships , after a wile he noticed the the telocscopes could have been used to veiw the night sky , one year later he started to use his telascope to look at the moon and other planets. it ws almost 300 years before sientests began to make imporent new discoveries about Jupiter. By the 1800's telescopes have improved enough that it was possible to identify a 5th moon around Jupiter. During the half of the 20th Centery Scientist found 7 more moons orbiting The King of Planets ( Jupiter ). FUN FACTS - if jupiter was the size of a soccer ball earth would be a marble -jupiter is the biggest planet in the solar system - discoverd in 1914 - did you know that jupiters twice as heavy as all the other planets put together -5th planet from the sun it dose orbit the sun - it take jupiter 4000 earth days to witch is almost 12 years in earth years thanks for reading bye